


A Melhor Amiga da Noiva

by BGJunq20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGJunq20/pseuds/BGJunq20
Summary: [ONE SHOT - CONCLUÍDA]Kara Danvers é uma mulher bem sucedida que sempre que pode se encontra com Lena Luthor, sua melhor amiga. Quando Lena viaja a negócios para a Irlanda, onde passa 6 semanas, Kara descobre-se apaixonada por ela.P.S.: A história é basicamente a versão de Supercorp do filme O Melhor amigo da Noiva com modificações e algumas coisas a mais.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A Melhor Amiga da Noiva

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, sou nova aqui no Ao3 e espero que gostem da minha história, percebi que existem poucas histórias aqui Supercorp e, em geral, em português e resolvi trazer as minhas para cá
> 
> Espero que gostem das mudanças que eu fiz no filme e espero que gostem da história em geral

**Universidade Cornell, 2010**

**Halloween**

Kara Danvers Zor-El, mais conhecida como Kara, vagava pela grande Universidade de Cornell atrás de mais uma de suas garotas, assumidamente lésbica, uma de suas regras de ouro era não deixar se envolver e caminhando pelo local com uma fantasia impecável, entrou nos alojamentos atrás de um em especial, a garota estava vestida de coringa, com a maquiagem perfeita e o terno roxo impecável, Kara sempre caprichava em tudo o que fazia.

“Onde diabos fica esse 11 B ?” – murmurou para si mesma se sentindo um pouco incomodada pelo barulho alto, as vezes, ter uma super audição era irritante, pegou a pulseira de radiação vermelha no bolso e colocou no pulso, assim o barulho não lhe incomodaria, mas também não teria seus poderes.

Depois de cumprimentar mais algumas garotas e trocar alguns beijos com elas, ela finalmente encontrou o alojamento que procurava e depois de pegar a chave, o abriu com calma e começou a tirar a fantasia enquanto se sentava na mesma cama em que outro corpo dormia.

“Imra, é a Kara” – começou tirando as primeiras peças da fantasia e da roupa que usava por baixo dela – “Eu tenho um ditado pra você, Imra, e um segredo enorme para você, gata” – Kara tirava as últimas peças de roupa ficando apenas de lingerie.

“Imra, como chegou aqui tão rápido ?” – Kara ria baixinho e se sentava na cama se aproximando de quem dormia na cama – “Imra”

Kara tinha quase certeza de que se daria bem nessa noite, mas quando os olhos verdes se abriram e encontraram os seus azuis, ela não tinha mais certeza de nada, e foi então que os gritos começaram, a morena de olhos verdes começou a gritar, tinha se assustado não só com a pessoa a sua frente, mas também com a maquiagem que marcava os lábios da loira com o sorriso diabólico do coringa, Kara começou a gritar e quando menos esperou a morena espirrou algo em seus olhos fazendo com que ela caísse da cama com a mão em cima resmungando de dor sem sequer conseguir entender o que estava sentindo nos olhos que pareciam pegar fogo.

“Ah, meus olhos, eu não consigo ver, não enxergo” – a loira levou as mãos aos olhos enquanto se remexia no chão.

“Quem deixou você entrar aqui ?” – a morena perguntou completamente indignada, com os cabelos bagunçados e usando apenas uma camisola branca.

“O que houve ? Onde está Imra ?” – Kara perguntou ainda confusa, sentindo um incomodo em seus olhos – “Imra me disse como entrar aqui”

“Ela também disse que tudo bem entrar aqui matar a colega de quarto dela de susto e depois tentar abusar dela ?” – a morena estava claramente irritada com o que estava acontecendo nesse momento.

“Ela disse que como você é uma Geek, estaria na biblioteca estudando até tarde como faz todos os dias” – Kara disse ainda confusa passando as mãos nos olhos.

“Eu não sou Geek, sua idiota, qual é” – ela começou a bater com um travesseiro na loira que ainda tinha as mãos nos olhos sem saber o que fazer para se livrar da situação.

“Caralho, isso é spray de pimenta ?” – Kara perguntou confusa sentindo ainda os seus olhos arderem pelo incomodo.

“Eternity do Calvin Klein” – ela sorriu ligeiramente satisfeita com a dor da outra e lhe levou até o bebedouro para lavar os olhos.

“Vou ter mais cuidado ao levar alguém para cama agora” – Kara murmurou enquanto limpava os olhos com a água fria.

“Seria uma novidade para você, né ?” – a morena murmurou enquanto servia um copo de café para si mesma e logo deixou o copo em cima da mesinha resmungando pelo calor que poderia queimar os seus dedos – “Oh, eu vivo fazendo isso, todas as vezes” – bufou irritada.

“Eu solucionei isso, sério” – Kara murmurou atrapalhada enquanto limpava seus olhos com uma toalhinha e já estava devidamente vestida, de novo com o terninho feminino roxo – “É algo simples, você reveste o copo e resolve o problema, o nome vai ser “luva de copo” é uma ideia brilhante”

“Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, conheço seu tipo” – a morena murmurou ainda levemente irritada enquanto bebericava seu café.

“Ah é ?” – Kara perguntou divertida, sempre levava tudo na brincadeira.

“Sim, você é uma formanda que pega as calouras, já dormiu com metade do meu andar, pegou até mesmo as héteros e diz que já conheceu Taylor Swift” – ela revirou os olhos enquanto Kara se sentava ao seu lado no sofá do lugar.

“Mas eu conheci mesmo, ela até autografou o meu CD, está lá em cima, no meu quarto, junto com a luva de copo, posso mostrar a você se quiser ir comigo até lá” – ela murmurou tentando mesmo seduzir a linda morena de olhos verdes que estava a sua frente agora.

“Você está me azarando ?” – a morena arqueou a sobrancelha direita como se não acreditasse mesmo no que estava ouvindo.

“Claro, você me incentivou, com essa sua cara de tigela de cachorro” – Kara começou a rir, mas para a outra não era engraçado.

“Você está me chamando de cachorra ?” – a sobrancelha continuava arqueada e ela estava com raiva de tudo o que estava ouvindo.

“Não, isso é uma teoria que eu tenho, do tipo, se uma garota está a fim, ela deixa você saber, como no pôquer, e também se parece ao olhar do cachorro quando um ele vai ganhar sua comida” – deu de ombros rindo baixinho.

“Você é ofensiva, e maluca” – murmurou irritada.

“Não, eu sou sincera e isso é uma ótima qualidade, é a melhor política” – deu de ombros voltando a colocar a toalha no rosto.

“Então posso ser sincera com você ?” – perguntou se ajoelhando no sofá como se preparasse a sua vingança pessoal.

“Claro que pode” – A loira riu debochada e deu de ombros enquanto a morena tirava a toalha do rosto da outra.

“Eu curso fotografia e também artes, e estou estudando as proporções ideais do rosto humano, você pode ser tudo, menos perfeita, seu nariz é torto, isso é acentuado pelos lábios finos, seus olhos muito afastados e essa cicatriz aqui perto da sua sobrancelha, só piora tudo, mas o pior mesmo é a tristeza que eu sinto por você ter que se auto afirmar fazendo sexo por esporte com garotas tão inseguras quanto minha amiga Imra, eu nunca transaria com alguém como você” – disse por fim, se levantando do sofá.

“Uau” – Kara pareceu absorver as palavras lentamente e se levantou rápido – “Ei, volte aqui, isso foi demais, ninguém nunca foi tão sincera comigo, é quase como sexo sem toda aquela choradeira”

“Isso é coisa de amigo, amigos fazem isso” – a morena continuava andando pelos corredores.

“Eu me chamo Kara” – a pequena Danvers caminhava atrás de sua mais nova conhecida.

“Lena” – a morena disse simples enquanto tentava voltar ao próprio quarto e depois de se despedirem, Kara foi embora daquele lugar enquanto fugia de uma Imra bêbada.

{...}

Kara estava acordando mais uma vez depois de uma tarde de trabalho e uma noitada com outra mulher qualquer, era sempre assim, olhou no relógio e logo se levantou quando percebeu que estava atrasada.

“Estou atrasada” – disse à simples mulher que estava dormindo junto a ela na cama de hotel em que estavam.

“Ah, fica gostosa” – a mulher murmurou com a voz manhosa puxando a loira pelo braço.

“Já deveria saber que eu não repito a mesma mulher, não vou quebrar as minhas próprias regras” – disse decidida terminando de se vestir enquanto saia do quarto do hotel e ia até a cafeteria mais próxima que encontrou, entrou dando o seu melhor sorriso e depois de pedir seus cafés, saiu indo se encontrar com Lena.

Cinco anos haviam se passado desde que se conheceram e a relação das duas era como Kara sempre quis que fosse, os domingos eram reservados as saídas com Lena, eram momentos prazerosos às duas.

Lena, havia se tornado uma das melhores fotógrafas de National City, era cotada para os melhores eventos e gostava do que fazia, apesar de sentir falta de sua terra natal, a Irlanda. Kara, tinha ganhado bastante dinheiro com a alça de copos e trabalhava como empresária, tinha suas reuniões e deveres, mas sua tarefa favorita era se divertir, uma mulher em cada noite e sempre que podia, sua lista crescia, não era uma completa babaca somente quando estava com Lena, que inclusive sabia sobre a existência dos poderes de Kara e ainda não entendia porquê a loira nunca os usava, independente da situação ela parecia sempre sobre controle e havia inventado uma pulseira com radiação vermelha que lhe deixava mais comum, ela preferia assim.

Lena também trabalhava em uma galeria, com projetos de restauração de obras, ela gostava bastante do que fazia e Kara sempre lhe encontrava aos domingos para aproveitarem o dia.

“Bom dia, Lena, trouxe café do jeito que você gosta” – a pequena Danvers sorriu animada enquanto entregava a Lena, que trabalhava em algumas fotos, e a Luthor sorriu animada.

“Bem na hora, eu acabei aqui, o que faremos hoje ?” – a morena sorriu enquanto a loira lhe guiava para fora dali e entraram em um restaurante chinês ali perto.

“Repete, qual regra ?” – Lena parecia um pouco perdida enquanto Kara repetia suas milhares de regras sobre não fazer coisas, não pensar em coisas, não repetir garotas, era um tanto quanto perturbador.

“Contra saídas consecutivas Lena, presta atenção” – Kara repetiu enquanto escolhiam o que comer.

“É a mesma regra de não sair com a mesma mulher durante a semana ?” – perguntou e a loira apenas assentiu – “Então, qual o problema com a regra ?” – a morena não entendia porque a amiga levava a vida assim, mas respeitava.

“Outra garota sofreu hoje achando que eu iria repetir a noitada com ela” – deu de ombros pedindo os bolinhos no vapor e nada de frituras.

“Sabe que eu amo frituras, está cuidando de mim ?” – a morena perguntou divertida enquanto começavam a se servir.

“Eu sempre cuido Lena” – Kara lhe respondeu com um sorriso enquanto a morena voltava a arquear a sobrancelha – “O que ? Eu sempre cuido, assim como sempre sou sincera, você sabe disso, mas voltando a regra, se eu sair com uma garota no domingo”

“Você vai poder sair com ela na segunda também, porque teoricamente não é a mesma semana, certo ?” – Lena tentou olhando a amiga.

“Você me entende como ninguém Lee” – Kara riu e comeu um de seus bolinhos animada.

{...}

“Vamos lá, Lena, o que comeremos hoje ?” – as duas caminhavam em direção ao final da fila da doceria que sempre iam, é a melhor da cidade e elas sempre pediam algo diferente.

“Torta de maçã ?” – tentou começando com algo simples.

“Não, nós comemos da última vez, Lee” – riram juntas enquanto a mais nova assentia.

“O que acha de torta de limão cremosa então ?” – tentou novamente, as vezes era difícil ter tanta criatividade, mas para as duas era simples e fácil.

“Não quero nada cremoso hoje” – Kara fez uma careta enquanto as duas se olhavam parando no final da fila, juntas.

“Então o que acha de bolinho de laranja com amoras ?” – tentou pela terceira vez, mas parecia não conseguir agradar a amiga.

“Ah, qual é Lena, você está perdendo a mão” – Kara riu segurando na mão de Lena.

“Eu sei, eu sei” – a morena parou para pensar mais um pouco – “O que acha de um brownie marmorizado com cream cheese ?”

“Você é tão boa, Lee, por isso é a minha preferida” – sorriu abertamente e Lena sentiu o coração palpitar levemente enquanto sorria como uma boba, sair com Kara era seu passatempo favorito, mesmo que sua vida amorosa fosse horrível.

{...}

“Sabe o que eu esqueci de lhe dizer, Lee ?” – Kara começou enquanto andavam por um shopping de antiguidades.

“Não, eu não vou a mais um jantar de negócios com você Kara” – disse rápida sabendo exatamente o que a mais velha lhe pediria, era sempre uma enrascada ir aos jantares de negócios com Kara.

“Ah, por favor vai, é importante, minha mãe vai estar lá dessa vez, ela ainda acha que eu preciso do suporte dela em reuniões mais difíceis” – bufou levemente irritada.

“Então leve uma de suas ficantes Kara, pelo amor de Deus, eu não vou de novo nesses jantares” – disse decidida.

“Ah Lena, por favor, você sabe que eu não envolvo ficantes com a minha família, elas iriam entender tudo errado e me causariam muitos problemas, é outra regra, lembra ?” – sorriu à morena tentando convencê-la.

“Tudo bem, mas é a última vez que eu faço isso Kara” – disse decidida olhando a amiga e logo Kara se abaixou na frente de um cãozinho animada.

“Oi coisinha linda” – começou a fazer carinho nos pelos dourados do animal e uma voz fofa que Lena achou adorável – “Eu amo você, é sim” – riu divertida e logo se distanciou do cachorro.

“Sabe, você devia tentar dizer isso a alguém, algum dia” – Lena murmuro à amiga e então saíram juntas dali.

“Lee, por favor, vamos ao jantar comigo, eu só vou porque minha mãe anda me obrigando a isso, nós vamos, aproveitamos a festa que vai ter depois e podemos aproveitar a noite juntos, eu não consigo dizer não a ela”

“Se você acha que alguém está fazendo burrada, diga simplesmente que fica feliz se ela está feliz Kara mas que não vai ao jantar se ela for” – ela sorriu enquanto caminhavam para fora da loja.

“Por favor Lee, é a última vez que eu lhe convido, da próxima vez eu vou sozinha” – fez o seu famoso bico, um que Lena tinha certeza de que nunca conseguiria resistir.

“A última vez Kara, última” – a morena se deu por vencida e recebeu um beijo em cada bochecha.

“Obrigada Lee, obrigada” – sorriu abertamente arrumando a armação de seus óculos e saiu do shopping junto com Lena.

{...}

O dia do jantar finalmente tinha chegado, Kara havia colocado um terninho feminino preto, com uma camisa vermelha e a gravata igualmente preta, seus sapatos de salto combinavam perfeitamente e assim que seus olhos viram Lena Luthor, ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, Lena estava simplesmente deslumbrante em um vestido longo vermelho, com uma fenda que ia dos joelhos aos pés, a maquiagem marcante e o batom igualmente vermelho marcava seus lábios, Kara entrelaçou seu braço ao de Lena e entraram no hotel onde ocorreria o jantar.

“Senhora Danvers” – Lena cumprimentou a mãe de Kara animada e beijou a bochecha da mais velha como fazia todas as vezes.

“Lena, que prazer revê-la querida” – a mais velha sorriu cumprimentando Lena e a filha e logo começaram a conversar sobre negócios, era sempre assim.

“Vamos Kara, quando vai fazê-la a sua namorada ?” – a senhora Danvers perguntava direta à filha enquanto conversavam sozinhas – “Sabe que eu ainda quero ser avó e já estou velha querida, você precisa parar com essas regrinhas bobas ou vai perde-la” – disse simples deixando Kara levemente sem graça.

“Mãe, Lena é apenas minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, eu não sinto isso por ela” – começou enquanto a mais velha dava de ombros e liberava a filha.

“Vamos lá, o que você pediu Lee ?” – a mais velha sussurrou animada enquanto olhava a morena e começaram a provar do prato dela – “Hm, isso é limão, não é, vou começar a pedir essa” – sorriu sentindo o sabor.

“Não, não vai pedi-la, pois assim eu posso aproveitar a sua torta de chocolate também Kara” – sorriram e aproveitaram juntas os dois pedaços de torta, depois da torta foram dançar enquanto fugiam de uma mulher que é simplesmente obcecada por Kara.

“Você sabia que ela criou um blog para descrever o meu rosto ?” – Kara começou levemente indignada – “Mas no blog dela, ela não diz que meu nariz é torto, nem que meus lábios finos o ressaltam e nem que a minha cicatriz piora tudo” – as duas riram baixinho.

“O quê ? Quem disse isso ?” – Lena perguntou chocada enquanto as duas dançavam.

“Você, quando nos conhecemos” – as duas acabaram rindo novamente.

“Ora, eu menti, desculpa” – Lena riu enquanto voltava a encarar os olhos de Kara – “Na verdade eu achei você bem gostosa, mas você disse que eu parecia um cachorro” – a Luthor retrucou levemente irritada.

“Porque eu queria transar com você” – disse simples e riu baixinho.

“E nunca mais quis ?” – foi direta enquanto sentia seu coração bater mais forte, assim como Kara sentia o próprio fazer isso.

“Eu não queria perder você Lee, gosto de você na minha vida” – sorriu e pareceu ficar ainda mais branca quando a maníaca se aproximou das duas.

“Oi Kara” – ela disse rápida querendo atenção de Kara – “Você viu o meu novo blog ?”

“Hm, na verdade não” – Kara queria apenas fugir dali, mas aquela louca nunca lhe deixaria em paz – “Nós não vimos o blog” – disse simples tendo uma ideia que talvez lhe salvasse daquela maluca.

“Quem é ela ?” – perguntou com ciúmes e Lena apenas se divertia com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

“Ela ?” – a garota apenas assentiu – “Oh, ela é minha namorada” – disse sem pensar, querendo mesmo se livrar daquela maluca – “Eu não consigo mais viver sem a minha princesa de olhos verdes” – Kara nem percebeu o quanto estava sendo sincera com suas palavras, mas simplesmente parecia o certo.

“Princesa ?” – a garota e Lena perguntaram juntas e Lena apenas sorriu com o apelido carinhoso, Kara não era de fazer isso e ela sabia que era apenas uma encenação, não havia porque ficar surpresa, a garota foi embora com raiva e as duas começaram a rir do quanto aquela situação era estranha e embaraçosa e da mesma forma que a dança começou, se encerrou antes do fim da música.

{...}

“Se lembra quando te disse que sou Irlandesa, certo ?” – as duas caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo parque, era algo comum para elas e pararam em uma ponte que havia por ali.

“Sim, porque ?” – Kara não sabia onde Lena queria chegar com aquela conversa.

“Então, eu queria avisar que fui convidada para um trabalho lá como fotógrafa, não é incrível ? Eu amo aquele lugar e sinto muita falta de lá, serão seis semanas trabalhando e eu vou poder aprender mais sobre tudo, além de estar revisitando o meu país” – sorriu animada enquanto se olhavam.

“Uau, vão ser seis domingos sem você, o que vou fazer ?” – murmurou mais para si mesma do que para Lena.

“Eu imagino” – sorriu maliciosa sabendo exatamente o quanto a amiga era fanfarrona – “Vai passar rápido Ka, você vai ver” – sorriu e quando menos esperou Kara subiu na borda da pequena ponte – “O que está fazendo ?”

“Não sei viver sem você, vou pular daqui” – disse séria se equilibrando no beiral da ponte, Lena sabia que ela não se machucaria, mas se preocupou assim mesmo.

“Como assim, sua doida ? Desce daí Kara, será que não consegue levar nada a sério” – riram e a loira voltou a descer assentindo e continuaram a caminhada, as próximas seis semanas não seriam nada fáceis para nenhuma das duas, ou era assim que Kara pensava.

{...}

Enquanto Lena pegava o próximo voo para a Irlanda animada com tudo o que viveria nas próximas semanas, olhando para a tela do celular, que tinha uma foto dela e de Kara, Lena se perguntava o que realmente sentia pela amiga e percebeu que talvez nem ela soubesse, suspirou baixinho e colocou o celular em modo avião antes de começar a jogar um de seus muitos jogos.

Kara, e ninguém entendia o motivo, jogava basquete com seus amigos, Winn, Brainy e John, eles sempre jogavam juntos, todas as semanas, John era o único casado dos quatro e sempre dizia o quanto era feliz, enquanto Winn e Brainy preferiam ficar na vida de solteiro junto com Kara, era um tanto quanto irônico, mas o pior mesmo é que havia sempre um menino estranho, James, que sempre queria jogar com eles, era irritante demais.

“Vocês estão perdendo a melhor parte da vida caras, e Kara” – eles riram se sentando nos banquinhos ao lado da quadra enquanto se preparavam pro próximo jogo.

“Claro, casamentos são tão bons quanto divórcios, ou então, como eu ganharia minha casa em Aspen, não é mesmo ?” – Winn começou daquela forma, ele havia ficado solteiro por mais tempo do que todos os outros.

“Vocês não têm o apoio incondicional, não importa o que aconteça e um dia vão sentir falta disso” – John continuou.

“Eu tenho o melhor dos dois mundos John, posso dormir com quem quiser e ainda tenho a amizade da Lena, perfeito” – Kara começou e John apenas negou.

“Pode ser perfeito pra você, mas não para ela, Lena já vai fazer 25 anos Kara, ela vai querer ter alguém na vida, alguém que se importe, que cuide dela e que lhe apoie, ela quer que a vida dela seja mais do que estar com você depois de você ter aproveitado mais uma de suas transas” – John sabia que havia colocado algo na cabeça de Kara quando ela lhes pediu que apenas começassem a jogar de uma vez.

{...}

Seis semanas, foram como seis anos para Kara, ela sentia mais falta de Lena do que podia imaginar e a cada vez que se pensava com ela, sentia mais saudade e uma sensação de vazio, as duas pouco conseguiam se falar nesse tempo, o fuso horário era horrível às duas e Lena não poderia estar mais feliz de estar em sua terra natal, era simplesmente incrível para ela, Kara sabia disso, porque quando perdeu seu mundo e caiu na Terra, tudo o que a garota queria era poder voltar para casa, mas não havia mais casa para voltar e isso lhe deixava triste, não que ela deixasse transparecer, e talvez essa ida de Lena tenha lhe deixado muitas brechas para pensar.

Lena chegaria hoje e enquanto jogava basquete com os rapazes, Kara sabia que tinha chegado a uma conclusão sobre o que estava sentindo por Lena, era assustador, Kara nunca havia se apaixonado de verdade, então era apavorante se perceber apaixonada pela melhor amiga.

“Isso foi falta Kara, o que há com você hoje ?” – John perguntou enquanto segurava a bola parando o jogo, Kara estava completamente aérea, não parecia a pessoa de sempre e as vezes era um pouco estranho ser aconselhada por amigos homens, mas ela sabia que eles a entendiam como ninguém.

“Hm, eu não sei, acho que talvez eu esteja gostando de Lena” – disse simples sem preparar os amigos para a grande bomba que soltaria neles, deixando-os abismados com o que tinham ouvido, Kara nunca admitiu gostar de alguém dessa forma – “Ah, caras, vamos jogar, por favor ?” – pegou a bola e caminhou com ela enquanto a quicava no chão pensando – “É, só que.... eu não sei, com Lena fora por tanto tempo, parece que tem algo errado, ter ela na minha vida sempre foi certo nos últimos cinco anos, eu percebi que a vida é mais do que transar com alguém todos os dias” – deu de ombros passando a bola para Winn que estava sem reação com a confidência da amiga.

“Não entendo” – Brainy e Winn disseram juntos enquanto Kara apenas tentava seguir com aquele jogo de basquete.

Encerraram aquele jogo e se sentaram nos banquinhos da arquibancada para conversarem melhor sobre tudo o que Kara quisesse colocar para fora.

“Sabe, eu decidi que vou contar a Lena, quando ela voltar, vou dizer que quero ser algo a mais para ela, que não quero me casar, mas quero ser mais alguém para ela, não só uma amiga” – disse rápido e toda atrapalhada com tudo o que estava acontecendo enquanto arrumava a armação de seus óculos no rosto pela milésima vez e os amigos apenas assentiram ainda sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo com Kara.

{...}

Lena estava finalmente de volta da Irlanda e convidou Kara para jantarem em um de seus lugares favoritos, estava com saudades e cheia de novidades para contar, por isso marcou o jantar, Kara vestiu um de seus terninhos mais modernos e novos e comprou tulipas vermelhas para dar a Lena, e assim que chegou lhe deu seu melhor sorriso, mas teve uma surpresa ao ver Lena puxar a mão de alguém e logo um rapaz bem apessoado, alto, de olhos castanhos, cabelos curtos e a barba bem feita, parecia ser o homem perfeito, Kara não percebeu que tinha esquecido de colocar seu bracelete de radiação vermelha e quando menos se deu conta as flores estavam amassadas em suas mãos, raiva, era o que sentia, correu para escondê-las e acabou esbarrando em um dos garçons e indo ao chão por causa disso.

“Kara ? Você está bem ?” – Lena perguntou com a preocupação de sempre e Kara apenas assentiu enquanto se levantava rapidamente muito envergonhada com a cena que havia acabado de fazer e o garçom apenas resmungava com dor no corpo onde haviam se esbarrado.

“Senhorita, desculpe pelo incomodo, sinto muito pelas suas flores” – a gerente do local as abordou dando a Kara a última tulipa que havia sobrado.

“Desculpe, mas elas não são minhas flores” – Kara disse atrapalhada arrumando seus óculos no rosto e jogando a flor no chão como se nada tivesse acontecido e logo depois abraçou Lena com carinho lhe erguendo e lhe girando – “É tão bom vê-la Lee” – a pequena Danvers sussurrou com o carinho de sempre enquanto colocava a melhor amiga no chão.

“É muito bom ver você também Ka, vem, quero que conheça alguém” – Lena sorriu lhe puxando até a mesa onde jantariam.

“Ótimo” – foi tudo o que a pequena Danvers murmurou antes de começar a andar atrás de Lena.

“Então Kara, enquanto eu estava na Irlanda, teve uma tempestade horrível, você não acreditaria, eu estava completamente sem sinal, cercada por vacas e estava escurecendo” – Lena começou animada.

“Então ela achava que estava em um daqueles filmes onde lobos aparecem e devoram os mocinhos” – o rapaz riu enquanto Lena ria junto com ele como uma boba, ela não era de fazer isso.

“Então, você imagina como eu estava assustada e então surgiu o Jack, a cavalo, você acredita ?” – ela sorriu animada, estava contando seu próprio conto de fadas.

“Uau, a cavalo ?” – Kara comentou sabendo com o que isso se parecia demais e ela não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tendo, não estava gostando mesmo.

“Era uma dama em apuros, o que esperava que eu fizesse ?” – Jack comentou olhando apaixonado para Lena, foi então que Kara percebeu que tinha algo mais entre os dois.

“Então, ele me levou a um chalé muito aconchegante onde me pagou o pior jantar da minha vida” – Lena continuou enquanto os dois riam.

“Confesso que para os padrões irlandeses e escoceses estava bem ruim mesmo” – Jack riu, assim como Lena.

“Então nós passamos um mês viajando juntos, Jack me levou para conhecer a Escócia que é o seu país natal e nós visitamos muitos museus e eu pude tirar muitas fotos para o meu blog, foi perfeito” – os dois sorriram se olhando nos olhos e então Jack beijou Lena fazendo Kara ficar completamente sem graça e sem jeito com aquilo, foi quando ela se deu conta de que havia perdido a sua chance.

“E então na hora que Lena estava partindo, eu decidi que não conseguiria mais viver sem ela, não pude deixa-la ir, então me ajoelhei...” – Jack começou.

“Pediu a minha mão e eu aceitei Kara” – Lena sorriu abertamente me mostrando o grande anel de diamantes que usava – “Vamos nos casar logo na Escócia, na casa de veraneio dos pais de Jack”

“Vai ser uma coisa bem íntima, poucos poderão cruzar o Atlântico em 15 dias” – Jack sorria olhando nos olhos de Lena e Kara quase engasgou com a própria bebida ao ouvir aquilo.

“Quinze dias ?” – ela estava surpresa e com os olhos arregalados – “Isso são duas semanas”

“Loucura, não é ?” – Lena sorria como uma adolescente apaixonada.

“Já foi a Escócia alguma vez, Kara ?” – Jack dirigiu a palavra à Kara que apenas negou ainda em choque – “Nós vamos nos casar na igrejinha em que meus pais se casaram, meu pai é Escocês, mas a minha mãe é Irlandesa, ela é linda a igreja, fica junto ao lago da nossa destilaria” – Kara ficava cada vez mais surpresa, Jack parecia ser perfeito.

“Destilaria ?” – resolveu perguntar sabendo que provavelmente não gostaria muito da resposta.

“Eles têm a maior destilaria de uísque da Escócia, Kara, olha eu sei que quando você for se casar eu serei a sua madrinha, então eu queria saber se você gostaria de ser a minha madrinha de honra ?” – Lena sorriu enquanto Kara parecia pasma com tudo, era loucura fazer isso.

“Sua madrinha ?” – Kara murmurou se levantando rapidamente no mesmo minuto que um garçom passou atrás dela e os dois acabaram se esbarrando novamente enquanto Kara ia ao chão mais uma vez naquela noite.

{...}

“Madrinha de honra, Kara ?” – John ria enquanto pegava duas garrafinhas de água em uma barraquinha, desde a noite passada, Kara não conseguia pensar direito e então chamou John para conversar com ela, ele era casado e entendia bem mais daquilo do que ela – “Isso é hilário, sabe disso né ? Logo quando você decide que está gostando de Lena ela lhe chama pra ser madrinha de honra do casamento dela” – John voltou a gargalhar da amiga enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de National City.

“Vai pode rir de mim” – Kara suspirou baixinho se sentindo frustrada.

“O que você disse ? Disse sim ?” – John ainda ria quando perguntou, parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo isso.

“Não, eu não sabia o que fazer e pedi um tempo para pensar” – Kara suspirou bebendo mais de sua água.

“Kara, você está em uma enrascada” – John ainda ria enquanto caminhavam – “Mas ela está mesmo apaixonada pelo cara ?”

“Ela o olhava apaixonada como se ele peidasse unicórnios” – Kara resmungava irritada.

“Isso é mau e você vai aceitar ser madrinha dela” – John começou animado.

“Como assim cara ?” – Kara estava confusa e não sabia onde John queria chegar com aquilo.

“Pense Kara, se você aceitar, vai ter a desculpa perfeita para estar sempre com ela, sempre perto dela. Ajudá-la, ser a organizadora por trás de tudo, seria a confidente dela. E, nesse tempo, você pode mostrar a ela que é loucura se casar com um cara que ela mal conhece” – John explanava seu plano.

“Não cara, eu não vou fazer isso, é humilhante” – Kara bufou ainda um pouco irritada.

“Olha, eu não vejo outra saída, não vejo outras opções pra você, você tem mais chances de acabar com esse casamento se você ajudar de dentro” – pararam em frente a vitrine de uma loja de vestidos e John posicionou Kara na frente de um deixando ela pensar – “Pense bem Kara, se você quiser tirar Lena desse cara, precisará fazer tudo o que for necessário, a não ser que queira desistir dela” – John tocou seu ombro mais uma vez antes de deixa-la a sós com seus próprios pensamentos.

{...}

Kara entrava em um restaurante que não conhecia, Lena havia marcado com ela ali para apresentar as outras madrinhas do casamento e Lena estava simplesmente linda, com um vestido verde esmeralda, os cabelos soltos, uma maquiagem leve e seus amados saltos, Kara, por sua vez, usava um de seus amados terninhos femininos e logo que viu Lena seu sorriso se alargou.

“Lee, você está linda” – sorriu à amiga e lhe abraçou em um comprimento como faziam todas as vezes.

“Obrigada Ka, você também está um arraso” – Lena sorriu e lhe beijou a bochecha – “Fiquei tão feliz que tenha aceitado ser a minha madrinha de honra” – as duas caminharam em direção a mesa e se sentaram juntas.

“Com prazer, faço o que for preciso para que o seu casamento seja perfeito Lee, sabe que eu sempre cuido de você” – Kara lhe sorriu um pouco mais animada.

“Então, deixe eu contar quem são as outras madrinhas” – Lena parecia animada – “Samantha Arias, que trabalha comigo, sua irmã Alex Danvers, e também Imra Ardeen” – ela disse o último nome com cautela.

“Ai não” – Kara arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome de Imra, a garota lhe odiava desde que Kara lhe dispensou anos atrás – “Sabe que Imra me odeia Lena” – Kara riu baixinho.

“Tive que convidá-la, é minha prima, você sabe disso e ela não te odeia mais tanto assim, a não ser quando ela souber que você é a minha madrinha de honra já que ela sonha com isso desde que tínhamos 5 anos” – deu de ombros e as três apareceram em seguida se sentando a mesa junto com Lena e Kara.

Elas se cumprimentaram e Imra fez questão de ignorar Kara completamente durante aquele primeiro jantar e a depreciava sempre que podia, elas decidiram algumas coisas e Kara parecia completamente perdida, havia sido criada pela mãe, mas andava tanto com os garotos que as vezes ela não sabia bem como lidar com assuntos tão femininos como casamentos, chás, despedidas de solteiro e essas coisas, mas estava realmente se esforçando para conseguir fazer o seu melhor, Kara e Lena caminhavam juntas pelo hotel antes de se despedirem.

“Sabe, eu sei que você não precisa, exatamente, fazer isso, mas queria saber se poderia distrair o Jack amanhã ? Meu pai e a minha avó chegam amanhã e temos muito o que fazer” – Lena começou animada, o casamento realmente parecia algo que estava lhe deixando muito feliz.

“Hm, eu acho que tudo bem por mim, posso leva-lo pra jogar basquete conosco” – Kara deu de ombros andando com Lena, a verdade é que ela não queria, mas sabia que precisava fazer isso, ser o ponto de apoio de Lena.

“Assim podem se conhecer melhor Ka, quero mesmo que se deem bem” – Lena sorriu animada e elas se despediram antes de irem por caminhos diferentes.

{...}

Kara tinha acabado de voltar do vestiário, vestida com o uniforme de basquete que sempre usava para treinar e Jack amarrava os cadarços do tênis que usava, os garotos não estavam entendendo o que ele fazia ali, mas sabiam que iriam jogar.

“Você realmente chamou ele pra jogar basquete conosco ?” – John dirigiu a palavra à Kara enquanto os dois se aqueciam na quadra.

“Claro, eu preciso conhecer os pontos fracos do meu adversário John, vamos dividir em dois e ver como ele se sai no basquete” – deu de ombros e chamou os caras – “Hey Jack, já jogou basquete antes ?” – Kara perguntou enquanto segurava a bola de basquete.

“Hm, na verdade, na Escócia, esse é um esporte mais feminino e chama-se “Netball”, então eu sou meio inexperiente” – deu de ombros enquanto terminava de se aquecer.

“Precisam de mais um ?” – James perguntou, como sempre.

“Estamos bem James, adeus” – Kara bufou levemente irritada e Jack achou interessante Kara no meio de todos aqueles garotos e ainda mais interessante o fato de Kara ser tão musculosa, a garota usava uma regata e isso só acentuava ainda mais os músculos de seus braços.

Eles começaram a jogar a partida e Kara fazia questão de deixar Jack parecendo um idiota na frente dos garotos, mas estavam todos rindo com as piadinhas que Jack fazia como dizer que garotas escocesas jogariam melhor do que ele e coisas do tipo, no final do primeiro tempo Kara e John estavam ganhando de Winn, Brainy e Jack.

“Sabe o que eu gostei ?” – Kara murmurou para John enquanto jogavam – “O cara é um idiota” – riu divertida e continuaram o jogo até que viram Jack fazer uma enterrada e ficaram todos estáticos, ele não podia ser tão perfeito assim, foi o que Kara pensou, ele tinha feito uma maldita enterrada, é claro que ela também conseguia, afinal, ela tinha poderes, mas isso envolveria muitas explicações, por isso ela nunca havia feito nada daquilo.

Eles continuaram jogando e a raiva de Kara só aumentava enquanto Jack fazia uma enterrada atrás da outra, a garota deu graças por estar com a pulseira de radiação vermelha, ou teria que explicar como conseguiu quebrar qualquer coisa com um simples toque, porque é o que ela faria se estivesse com seus poderes, era simplesmente irritante.

“Parece que o adversário é mais forte do que você imaginava” – John comentou com Kara enquanto ela apenas assentia muito irritada.

“Eu vou levantar os podres dele pra você Kara, eu tenho um amigo que investiga esposas infiéis, é o melhor do ramo” – Winn disse à amiga enquanto saiam dali.

{...}

Kara estava revirando os olhos pela décima vez enquanto Lena se despedia de Jack com um beijo que parecia que eles nem precisavam respirar, era simplesmente perturbador.

Logo depois da ceninha que Kara preferia não ter visto, elas foram até a igreja onde falariam com o reverendo que faria o casamento e precisariam falar um pouco mais sobre o casal que iria se casar.

“Eu só não entendi porque o Jack não pôde ficar e vir com você” – Kara começou enquanto caminhavam para dentro da igreja.

“Ah, ele precisou voltar para requerer ao Conselho Escocês que aprove o casamento” – Lena começou e Kara não entendia nada.

“O que é isso ? Porque ?” – Kara estava realmente confusa.

“É que eu não sou Escocesa Ka, e a família dele é, você sabe, da nobreza” – Lena sorriu à amiga enquanto caminhavam juntas.

“Da nobreza ?” – Kara arregalou os olhos surpresa – “Ele é como, um rei ?” – perguntou ainda um pouco confusa.

“Não, ele é um Duque, o pai do Jack é um Duque Escocês e a mãe dele é Irlandesa, eles se conheceram em uma viagem como eu e Jack e se apaixonaram” – Lena sorriu e entrou na igreja animada.

“Um duque ? Esse cara tinha que ser um Duque ?” – Kara bufou irritada fora da igreja e logo entrou antes que Lena sentisse sua falta.

“Reverendo Foote” – Lena sorriu animada cumprimentando o homem e Kara entrou logo atrás.

“Olá querida, e você ? Deve ser a noiva da minha querida Lena não é ?” – ele começou parecendo animado – “Sabe, você não tinha me dito que gostava de garotas Lee” – ele riu baixinho.

“Oh, não reverendo, eu tenho um noivo, Jack, essa é a Kara minha madrinha de honra” – Lena sorriu e o reverendo apenas assentiu se sentando.

“Então, falemos das bodas, eu preciso saber de mais detalhes sobre o casal” – o reverendo começou e Kara andava pela pequena sala olhando os livros nas estantes – “Conte-me tudo Lena, vamos lá”

“Sabe, tudo aconteceu muito rápido” – Lena parecia um pouco receosa, ou com medo de dizer algo errado.

“Lee, querida, você precisa dizer os seus sentimentos pros votos, sabe precisa se lembrar do quanto o Jack é único pra você, algo que a faça rir e pensar: isso é tão o Jack” – Kara sorria ainda olhando os livros que havia ali e pensando um pouco nas próprias palavras que simplesmente escaparam pelos seus lábios.

“Poderíamos falar sobre amor à primeira vista” – Lena começou um pouco mais animada.

“Isso sempre agrada o público, mas me conte mais sobre o Jack, sobre o que sente por ele, onde se conheceram ?” – o reverendo tentou novamente.

“Praias desertas” – Kara soltou ao olhar o nome de um livro se lembrando de algo incrível – “Quando começou a fotografar paisagens ao invés de pessoas, eu levei você até uma praia deserta em Midvale, e você tirou as fotos mais perfeitas de toda a turma” – Kara murmurou saudosa, essa era uma de suas lembranças favoritas com Lena – “Sua professora disse que tinha conseguido captar a essência daquela praia melhor do que em muitas telas e você ficou maravilhada com o elogio”

“Eu não acredito que se lembra disso, Ka” – Lena murmurou encantada e seu coração fazia uma festa em seu peito, como se estivesse vendo de novo sua melhor amiga, mas com outros olhos.

“Me lembro que você passou dias e dias se perguntando se conheceria alguém mais apaixonante do que aquela fotografia, acho que Jack é a resposta para essa pergunta” – Kara sorria, mesmo sabendo que a sua última frase lhe machucava.

{...}

“Vamos Kara, é dia de você ganhar um belo prejuízo” – Brainy batia na porta de Kara acompanhado de Winn e John – “Eu estou com sorte hoje” – Kara abriu a porta e lhes deixou entrarem, os meninos quase não reconheceram o apartamento da garota, estava semi decorado com as coisas do chá de Lena e eles não sabiam o que dizer sobre isso.

“Qual é, é a noite do pôquer Kara” – Winn reclamou enquanto se sentavam a mesa.

“Nada de pôquer hoje, eu preciso terminar essas cestas pro chá da Lena, que é amanhã e preciso de ajuda caras, por favor” – a loira suspirou colocando as mãos na cintura.

Os garotos apenas assentiram sabendo o quanto aquilo era importante para Kara e passaram o resto da noite tomando cervejas e montando as coisas, menos Brainy, que disse que estava perdendo sua masculinidade ao se dispor a fazer aquilo, Winn apenas disse que ele estava rejeitando o próprio lado feminino. Tudo ficou pronto antes da meia noite e os garotos logo foram embora, deixando Kara sozinha com os próprios pensamentos.

{...}

O chá havia começado a bem pouco tempo e Kara estava nervosa, queria que tudo saísse mais do que perfeito, tinha arrumado tudo como Sam e Alex pediram e até chamou a atração que Imra disse que seria perfeita para animar o chá, uma leitora de tarô e essas coisas, Lena parecia ter gostado dos quitutes escoceses estranhos que Jack havia sugerido e bebia o vinho que Kara havia escolhido, se havia uma coisa que Kara gostava, era de um bom vinho e isso não faltaria naquele chá.

“Esse chá detonou a sua regra de não trazer garotas ao seu apartamento, não é mesmo ?” – Lena começou sorrindo animada, ela estava realmente feliz com aquilo.

“Hm, foi por uma boa razão Lee, toda regra pode ser quebrada” – Kara sorriu animada olhando a amiga.

“Eu estou impressionada Kara, você está sendo uma madrinha incrível” – Lena sorria abertamente e Kara apenas assentiu um pouco sem graça.

“Meninas, vejam o que chegou à Lena agorinha” – Sam entrou na sala carregando uma caixa com uma flor estranha e um cartãozinho em mãos.

“É do Jack meninas” – Lena mostrou a flor que era única, um pouco estranha, mas única – “Tem um cartão” – pegou e entregou a Sam que o leu em voz alta.

“Lena, meu amor, esse é um botão de cardo escocês muito raro” – Sam sorria boba pensando no quão trabalhoso devia ter sido conseguir essa flor – “Florescem por apenas quatro horas antes de fenecerem”

“Ele cronometrou tudo com perfeição Lee, Jack é um noivo incrível” – Imra comentou sabendo que estava irritando Kara.

“Quando começamos a namorar, Jack me disse que vasculharia os campos atrás de uma, e fez isso” – Lena comentou completamente boba por pensar nessa lembrança.

“Querida, é a coisa mais romântica que eu já vi um homem fazer por uma mulher” – o pai de Lena comentou, era o único homem da festa e parecia se divertir com isso.

“Obrigada papai” – Lena sorriu animada.

“Lionel, quanto tempo” – Kara comentou com o mais velho lhe sorrindo – “Desde a páscoa, não é ?” – sorriu querendo puxar conversa com o mais velho.

“Sim, você dormiu com a nossa empregada” – o mais velho comentou deixando a loira sem graça.

“Ela lhe contou ? Achei que não falasse inglês” – comentou ainda sem graça.

“A, vovó Luthor, a senhora se lembra de Kara ?” – Lena comentou trazendo sua avó para mais perto da amiga.

“Como vai a senhora ?” – Kara tentou sorrindo e a velha apenas sorriu.

“Ah sim, a comedora, me lembro dela” – Kara ficou com as bochechas coradas e completamente sem graça com o comentário da senhora, mas nada podia fazer e nem entendia porque estava corando.

“Ela mesma vovó” – Lena apenas comentou e saiu dali com o pai e a avó.

“Kara, você realmente mandou muito bem montando o chá, Imra achou que você fosse estragar tudo” – Alex comentou sorrindo.

“Hey Danvers, onde a Sharon vai ficar ?” – Imra perguntou usando a frieza de sempre para falar com a mais velha.

“Hm, ali” – apenas apontou o lugar onde a mulher terminava de montar tudo para começar o show.

“Olá pessoal, eu sou a Sharon. É um prazer conhecer vocês” – ela começou pedindo para todos se aproximarem e mais atrás Kara cochichou a Lena que a ideia tinha sido sua já que ela estava no chá da irmã de Sam e Lena havia amado, mas Lena disse que a mulher não estava, foi quando Kara percebeu que tinha sido enganada por Imra, o que se confirmou quando ela viu o sorriso cínico no rosto da garota.

“Eu preciso que limpemos o terceiro olho e acessemos o nosso lado primitivo antes de lhes apresentar os recursos eróticos” – Lena arregalou os olhos ao ver a mulher abrir uma maleta com os mais diversos tipos de brinquedos eróticos, o pai de Lena até tentou segurar a mãe, mas foi impossível e a mulher pegou um dos colares fosforescentes e colocou no pescoço, logo eles começaram a brilhar e todos riram enquanto Lena saia do apartamento indo até a grande varanda, ela estava chateada e Kara sabia disso.

Kara foi atrás de Lena e lhe encontrou admirando a paisagem que via do prédio de Kara, era uma bela vista.

“Lena, tudo bem ?” – Kara sabia que não estava, mas precisava perguntar assim mesmo.

“Eu sonhei com esse chá, desde os 10 anos, sabia ?” – Lena começou – “Mas a imagem da vovó Luthor usando um colar sensação não fazia parte” – Kara acabou rindo baixinho, era mais forte do que ela – “Não tem graça Kara, você tem ideia de como é importante para mim ? E os Gay Gordons, haggis rosa, vendedora de consolos ?” – Lena estava furiosa.

“Eu acho que você precisa saber que Imra me enganou, ok ?” – Kara tentou se defender.

“Ora, você sempre tem uma desculpa Kara. Eu nem devia ter pedido isso a você, você nem acredita em casamentos” – Lena estava chateada e usando palavras duras com Kara e ela sabia disso.

“Eu posso vir a acreditar Lena, talvez eu não tenha encontrado a pessoa que me fizesse acreditar” – disse sincera, mas Lena não parecia acreditar em suas palavras, por isso ela apenas murmurou que precisava voltar e entrou novamente no apartamento de Kara.

{...}

“Uh, Imra se superou Kara, ela se vingou direitinho de você” – John disse do outro lado da linha telefônica enquanto cuidava de sua filha mais velha.

“Não bastou ter quebrado meu nariz quando tudo aconteceu” – murmurou irritada – “Sabe, isso era para mostrar à Lena que eu amadureci e que ela não conhece nada sobre o Jack e eu sou a pessoa certa para ela, mas graças a Imra, eu acho que ela nem vai mais querer me ver John, você precisava ver o quanto ela estava chateada comigo” – Kara andava de um lado para o outro em seu próprio apartamento, estava perdendo as esperanças.

“Tanya, filha, não pode comer os botões da sua roupa” – o mais velho disse a filha parando para pensar um pouco no que tinha ouvido – “Mas você ainda é a madrinha de honra, certo ?”

“Eu não sei John, posso ter sido demitida do cargo” – Kara suspirou baixinho passando a mão nos cabelos soltos.

“Eu acho que madrinhas de honra não podem ser demitidas Kara” – John riu baixo pelo telefone tirando a camiseta da filha da boca dela mais uma vez – “Sabe, eu tive uma ideia, você pode provar que amadureceu e que é a melhor opção para ela sendo a melhor madrinha de honra do mundo”

{...}

Estavam todos no apartamento de Kara, iriam tomar café da manhã juntos, Winn, Brainy e John, os três estavam ajudando a garota a ser a melhor madrinha de honra que ela pudesse ser, eles não entendiam muito do assunto, mas fariam tudo pela amiga.

“Cara, você acredita que o Jack não tem nenhum podre ?” – Winn parecia frustrado com o que dizia e Kara apenas suspirou, Jack era bom demais para ser verdade, era perfeito demais.

“Vocês têm que parar de focar no Jack, nós precisamos focar em Kara, Jack aparentemente é perfeito, mas você conhece Lena como ninguém Kara, precisamos focar em você” – Brainy os lembrou disso e Kara assentiu respirando fundo, queria mesmo que desse tudo certo.

“Certo, o que acham que eu preciso fazer ?” – Kara olhou os três e arregalou os olhos ao ver Brainy tirar uma pilha de revistas de noiva da mochila, ela realmente precisaria de seus poderes para ler tudo aquilo e John lhe entregou um DVD, ela teria um bom trabalho pela frente e gostava disso, nunca havia feito algo como isso para agradar ninguém e em sua cabeça gostava de estar fazendo isso por Lena.

{...}

“Não precisava tirar o dia para ficar comigo, Ka” – Lena lhe sorria, nos últimos dias tudo o que Kara fazia era provar para Lena que ela realmente tinha mudado um pouco nos últimos dias e Lena não poderia estar mais impressionada com isso.

“Está brincando ? É claro que eu precisava, eu sou sua madrinha de honra Lee, eu sempre estarei com você” – Kara sorriu enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas e logo entraram em uma loja de departamento, Lena precisava escolher as coisas e nem sabia por onde começar.

“Eu nem sei por onde começar a escolher as coisas, sabia ?” – murmurou um pouco perdida enquanto andavam pelo meio das louças.

“Lee, na escolha da sua louça, pense nos tipos de recepção que dará, na comida que servirá” – Kara começou olhando todas aquelas louças junto com Lena, ela havia se esforçado muito e aprendido diversas coisas – “Veja só, não tenha medo de fazer combinações descasadas, é importante variar estilos e texturas” – enquanto falava, Kara pegava uma peça e outra rodopiando elas com as mãos e sem o menor receio de deixa-las cair – “Para criar uma mesa atraente, através de cores e do requinte. Esse é o objetivo” – Kara sorriu começando a fazer malabarismo com os pratos e logo os arrumou – “Tudo para que, ao final, você encontre combinações” – disse terminando de montar um jogo de jantar perfeito com diferentes cores, texturas e porcelanas.

Todos bateram palmas para Kara, estavam encantadas, mas Lena estava completamente surpresa, não sabia que Kara sabia tanto sobre esse assunto, ela parecia familiarizada com tudo.

“Vamos Lena, vai ver como eu também entendo de lençóis” – Kara sorriu lhe levanto ao segundo piso da loja e ficou levemente sem graça quando os olhos de Lena se focaram nos conjuntos de lingerie que logo apareceram para as duas.

“Vamos Kara, me ajude a escolher a lingerie para o dia do casamento, você entende melhor do que ninguém de lingerie, é a pessoa perfeita para isso e vai poder usar o seu lado galinha de sempre, vamos” – Lena lhe puxou até o monte de lingeries que havia ali e Kara apenas suspirou baixinho.

“É um bom ponto” – deu de ombros e começou a olhar as lingeries que estavam ali, foi impossível não imaginar Lena vestida em cada uma delas e se sentir excitada por isso, Lena era a única que mexia de um jeito diferente em Kara, era algo irreal à loira e ela não sabia mesmo lidar com isso.

“E então, como foi com o conselho ?” – Kara tentava puxar assunto enquanto Lena experimentava as lingeries, estavam separadas apenas por uma cortina e Kara podia ver o sutil movimento do corpo de Lena.

“Foi ótimo Ka, Jack conseguiu a aprovação do conselho, está tudo dando certo” – Kara sabia que Lena sorria e apenas suspirou baixinho.

“Sabe Lee, eu preciso agradecer você” – disse sincera – “Eu sei que achará engraçado”

“Me agradecer pelo quê Kara ?” – Lena parecia levemente confusa, Kara não era muito de agradecer por qualquer coisa.

“Ora, por me convidar para ser a sua madrinha de honra Lee, eu sei que você vai me achar louca por dizer isso, mas você abriu os meus olhos para a ideia do casamento” – Kara estava sendo sincera e Lena estava bem confusa.

“Certo” – Lena murmurou com ironia.

“É sério” – Kara retrucou em resposta.

“Você conheceu alguém, Ka ?” – Lena perguntou sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes invadir o seu peito e não conseguiu entender o porquê.

“Não Lee” – Kara colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça enquanto andava ao redor do provador.

“Então como pode estar falando sério ?” – Lena ainda não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

“Eu não sei Lee” – Kara deu de ombros como se Lena pudesse lhe ver – “Eu realmente não sei” – suspirou vendo Lena abrir a cortina do provador pouco depois, a morena usava uma lingerie vermelha, e havia ficado completamente sexy no conjunto, com direito a cinta liga e meias 7/8, Kara mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou, só queria que fosse ela a admirar aquela lingerie e não Jack.

{...}

Enquanto saiam da loja, Kara simplesmente parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

“É uma pena que esse é o meu último dia em National City” – Lena lhe tirou de seus pensamentos com um grande balde de água fria.

“Como assim, Lee ?” – Kara arregalou os olhos ouvindo as palavras da amiga.

“Eu ia lhe contar Ka, eu viajo amanhã e não volto mais. Decidi me mudar à Escócia com Jack. Faz sentido para mim Ka, ele é o sucessor do negócio de família e eu vou estar mais perto do meu país natal e do meu pai, sabe, é uma nova vida para mim” – Lena realmente parecia feliz e Kara estava quase se dando por vencida.

“Tem razão Lee, vai ser o melhor para você, mas eu realmente vou sentir sua falta” – Kara suspirou baixinho andando com as mãos no bolso e Lena percebendo a leve tristeza da amiga lhe abraçou com carinho.

“Você foi incrível hoje Ka, você sempre é incrível comigo e eu nunca vou me esquecer disso, nos vemos na Escócia em breve” – Lena lhe sorriu e entrou no táxi deixando Kara sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

“Maldito Escocês” – bufou irritada e foi embora para casa.

{...}

Kara serviu dois copos com Whisky e alcançou um deles a sua mãe que estava lhe visitando hoje.

“Sabe, mãe, eu nunca me senti assim, tão desesperançada” – Kara suspirou baixo se sentindo realmente sem qualquer esperança de conseguir que Lena lhe visse como ela lhe via.

“Então filha, me diz de novo, porque você concordou ser madrinha de honra de Lena se isso lhe machuca tanto ?” – sua mãe parecia realmente confusa com a loucura em que Kara havia se metido e bebericou o whisky.

“Eu não sei ao certo mãe, talvez para estar perto dela, fazê-la feliz, fazê-la desistir dele. Mas eu acho que me enganei, talvez ele seja melhor para ela, é Escocês, sabe enterrar, é perfeito” – murmurou derrotada.

“Ninguém é perfeito Kara” – Eliza começou terminando de beber o seu whisky – “Mas esse whisky chega bem perto”

“Presente do Jack, mãe, ele o fabricou” – Kara deu de ombros se sentindo ainda pior com o comentário da mãe – “Eu não vou, não posso vê-la se casar com Jack, ela vai morar na Escócia, eu já lhe perdi” – suspirou derrotada.

“Bobagem Kara” – Eliza começou tentando animar a filha.

“Quem ama liberta” – usou a frase que mais lhe vinha à mente nos últimos dias.

“Dito por um trouxa e usado por todos” – Eliza sorriu vendo o sorriso tímido da filha aparecer – “Sabe, eu só amei de verdade uma vez, o homem mais incrível do mundo, era o meu melhor amigo, eu era boba, imatura e quase o perdi, na minha longa lista de erros, esse foi o maior deles”

“E quem foi Eliza ?” – Kara parecia verdadeiramente curiosa.

“Seu pai adotivo, Jeremiah” – Kara havia ficado surpresa – “Quando percebi que estava fazendo uma burrada, eu resolvi lutar e quase o perdi de vez, mas então eu invadi o seu casamento e gritei para todos ouvirem o quanto eu lhe amava” – Eliza riu baixinho vendo os olhos arregalados da filha – “A minha sorte é que ele me quis de volta, ou eu seria zoada pelo resto da vida” – riu baixinho se servindo com mais um pouco de whisky

“Obrigada pelos conselhos, mãe” – a mais nova sorriu abraçando a mãe que lhe deu tapinhas nas bochechas.

“Agora deixe de ser trouxa e vá atrás dela Kara” – as duas riram e Kara assentiu um pouco mais esperançosa.

{...}

Eles haviam acabado de chegar a Escócia e não foi fácil para Kara ir no mesmo carro que Sam, Alex e Imra pois o motorista exaltava a família de Colin enquanto Imra jogava na sua cara o quanto ela era estúpida e o quanto havia criado algo extremamente idiota, como ela, não estava sendo um dia fácil para Kara e ela achava que ficaria ainda pior até o fim do dia.

Assim que chegaram a casa de veraneio dos pais de Jack, ele começou a contar a história do casarão e todos os seus artefatos perfeitos, exaltando cada vez mais como ele tinha a família perfeita, a vida perfeita e era perfeito, Kara suspirou baixinho e tirou a pulseira de radiação vermelha do pulso, guardando-a no bolso, sabia que seus poderes poderiam ser úteis ali.

“Pai, mãe, essas são, Sam, Alex, Imra e Kara, a madrinha de honra de Lena” – Jack sorriu gentiu e Kara começou a se aproximar dos pais de Jack, mas parou quando começou a se sentir fraca e uma dor começou a incomodá-la, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não até ver os colares dos pais de Jack, os dois levavam um pingente em formato de diamante em um tom verde, Kara sabia que aquilo era um meteorito e provavelmente era Kryptonita.

“Gostou dos colares dos pais do Jack, Ka ?” – Lena lhe sorriu curiosa sem perceber que a amiga não estava bem, apenas quando se aproximaram mais foi que ela cambaleou para trás, se sentindo a ponto de desmaiar e uma dor pareceu atravessar o seu corpo inteiro – “Kara, você está bem ?” – Lena se aproximou preocupada e Kara respirou fundo, precisava ser mais forte, não queria preocupar Lena.

“Eu estou, foi apenas um mal-estar momentâneo” – Kara respondeu com a voz baixa e Jack ajudou Kara a se manter de pé.

“Vou leva-la até o seu quarto, deve ter sido apenas a viagem longa” – foi gentil e Kara só queria que ele não fosse tão perfeito quanto aparentava ser, era demais para seu pobre coração.

{...}

Agora que já se sentia bem melhor, Kara foi atrás de Lena e assim que entrou no quarto em que ela estava sentiu a tontura voltar, mas seria forte por Lena, faria o necessário por ela.

Uma mulher terminava de fazer um penteado em Lena, estavam arrumando os últimos detalhes do casamento e os olhos de Kara se arregalaram ao ver aquela aberração que chamavam de penteado, mas Kara sabia que não poderia dizer o quão horrível ele era.

“Ka, o que você acha ?” – lena lhe perguntou porque sabia que a amiga sempre era sincera, não importava o que acontecesse.

“Hm, eu, eu acho que ficou bem bonito Lena, você está linda” – sorriu mesmo com a dor que já começava a lhe incomodar já que a mãe de Jack estava no quarto.

“Mesmo ?” – ela lhe olhou nos olhos enquanto parecia perceber que havia algo errado com a amiga – “Você está bem, Kara ? Seus olhos estão levemente esverdeados” – murmurou baixinho sabendo que a amiga lhe ouviria.

“Eu vou ficar bem Lee, não se preocupe” – sussurrou de volta e se afastou, se preparou para sair do quarto e Imra fez questão de colocar o pé no meio do caminho de Kara, que já era desastrada o bastante sozinha, a loira acabou caindo no chão e abrindo um pequeno corte no supercílio, Lena achou que isso fosse impossível por causa dos poderes da loira e isso lhe deixou ainda mais preocupada.

“Qual é, Imra ?” – Kara disse irritada enquanto se levantava já sentindo suas forças voltando enquanto a mãe de Jack saia para buscar o kit de primeiros socorros, mas antes que pudesse voltar, Kara voltou para o próprio quarto e limpou o sangue, o corte já havia sumido e ela não sabia como explicaria isso para qualquer um que lhe perguntasse.

“Kara ?” – Lena disse enquanto colocava a cabeça para dentro do quarto da melhor amiga – “Eu não sabia que podia se machucar daquela forma” – Kara sentiu a preocupação da amiga e suspirou baixinho lhe abraçando com carinho.

“Eu estou bem Lee, é que os pais de Jack têm colares com meteoritos, e, bom, esse meteorito é conhecido como Kryptonita, isso pode me matar em altas doses, mas em pequenas, como nos colares, apenas me enfraquece e me causa um pouco de dor, nada de muito grave” – Kara tentou aliviar a amiga, mas sabia que ela continuaria se preocupando.

“Oh Ka, eu vou falar com Jack e perguntar se eles podem tirar o colar até o casamento” – Lena estava decidida, mas Kara não queria.

“Não Lee, vai usar que desculpa ? Não, é que a minha melhor amiga é uma Kryptoniana e aquela pedra lhe machuca, aliás, ela tem super poderes, pode voar, tem uma super audição e uma força enorme, além de visão de raio x, visão de calor e sopro congelante, afinal, ela é prima do Superman” – Kara brincou enquanto Lena arregalava os olhos, nunca havia recebido tantos detalhes dos poderes da amiga – “Está tudo bem, eu prometo” – lhe sorriu e Lena apenas assentiu sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

“Bom, o que eu vim fazer mesmo foi convidar você para os jogos” – Lena sorriu animada, sabia o quanto Kara gostava de brincar com os mais diversos games.

{...}

“São os Jogos Highland, uma tradição pré-nupcial do tempo em que o noivo precisava provar que era homem o suficiente para merecer a noiva. Se perdesse, perdia a noiva. Nada demais para o meu Jack” – a mãe de Jack explicava os games, Kara havia decidido participar como parte do processo de ser a melhor madrinha de casamento e a verdade é que ninguém acreditava que a loira fosse passar sequer da primeira prova.

“Sejam bem-vindos aos Jogis Highland. Temos homens e mulher, dos quatro cantos do mundo, disputando provas de agilidade e força. Mas apenas um guerreiro ou guerreira, terá o direito à noiva” – o interlocutor começou a apresentar os jogos, Kara estava vestida com uma das roupas típicas da região e um pouco incomodada com a saia que haviam lhe dado, mas ela havia colocado um short por baixo da saia, apenas como precaução – “O guerreiro que dispensa apresentações é o nosso querido Jack McMurray, e na retaguarda, proveniente da América, a madrinha de honra de Lena, Kara Danvers, a única mulher que concordou em participar desses jogos até hoje”

Todos os guerreiros se prepararam para o começo dos jogos, Kara se mantinha o mais longe possível dos pais de Jack e sabia que precisaria controlar ao máximo a sua força, ou todos desconfiariam dela, as primeiras provas eram mais fáceis, lançamento de pesos e Kara os tirou de letra, conseguindo ganhar quase todos de Jack, mas ela sabia que o que definiria o jogo era a última prova, eles estavam no meio do cabo de guerra e sem querer, Kara acabou puxando com mais força do que deveria e o grupo dela ganhou aquela prova, Jack estava completamente surpreso, assim como todas as outras pessoas presentes ali.

“Senhoras e senhores, o resultado dos jogos highland de hoje será decidido no lançamento de tronco e restam apenas dois competidores na disputa, Jack, nosso duque e Kara, a garota que vem desafiando a todos desde que aceitou participar dessa disputa” – todos estavam surpresos com a pequena Danvers, eles nunca imaginavam que magra do jeito que era, ela pudesse ser tão forte, mas Lena, parando para analisa-la viu que ela tinha os músculos muito bem definidos e sabia que ela tinha uma força invejável por conta dos poderes, ela só torcia para que Kara não humilhasse seu noivo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

“Vamos lançar uma árvore ?” – Kara perguntou um pouco surpresa, ela nunca havia usado tanto seus poderes e estava faminta e se sentindo cansada devido a recente exposição à kryptonita e não sabia se conseguiria ganhar aquela disputa, seu tempo estava acabando e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Jack segurou o tronco com facilidade e o lançou longe, sem que a pequena Danvers percebesse, o pai de Jack havia se aproximado deles novamente e assim que ela tentou segurar o tronco com as mãos, sentiu os efeitos da Kryptonita e ela quase foi ao chão sentindo a dor atravessar seu corpo e ao invés de conseguir lançar o tronco para frente, ela acabou lançando-o para trás e ele caiu em cima de um dos carros que estava estacionado ali e Kara deixou seu corpo cair na grama, ela realmente não se sentia bem agora.

“Mas que idiota” – Imra começou irritada ao ver o estrago que Kara tinha feito.

“Pelo menos ela foi mais corajosa do que você Imra, quando decidiu participar dos jogos, você, nem isso quis” – Lena murmurou irritada calando Imra e foi até a amiga para checar como ela estava.

“E o ganhador é o nosso querido Jack McMurray pessoal” – o interlocutor terminou aquela disputa e Jack puxou Lena para um beijo, antes que a morena chegasse em Kara enquanto todos lhe aplaudiam.

{...}

Era hora do jantar, estavam todos a mesa e Jack, o perfeito, estava cantando uma melodia típica da Escócia para Lena, que lhe olhava encantada.

**“Meu amor é como uma melodia**

**Entoada com doçura e harmonia**

**Assim como és bela minha linda jovem**

**Eu estou tão apaixonado**

**E eu sempre a amarei, minha querida**

**Até os oceanos secarem**

**E eu a amarei, minha querida**

**Mesmo estando a 16 mil quilômetros”**

Jack encerrou e beijou Lena, colocando uma rosa vermelha em suas mãos enquanto Kara se perguntava se teria como Jack ser mais perfeito do que já era, dois minutos depois, percebeu que não deveria ter feito essa pergunta. 

Todos aplaudiam Jack e pareciam lhe idolatrar, Kara se perguntava porque era assim, parecia tão estranho, e enquanto Kara continuava com seus pensamentos, os tios de Jack lhe perguntavam sobre filhos, dando palpites para nomes esquisitos e Lena não poderia se sentir mais desconfortável com aquilo, mas logo o jantar foi servido e o incomodo esquecido.

“Sabe Lena, foi o Jack que caçou o cervo que estamos comendo” – a mãe de Jack disse toda orgulhosa do filho e passou o celular à Lena – “Eu filmei enquanto Jack o abatia” – Lena deu play e acabou se assustando com o barulho de tiro, isso, com certeza, era um absurdo para Lena e ela quase sentiu uma vontade absurda de virar vegetariana ali mesmo, era uma barbaridade caçar os animais assim – “Saibam que tudo o que vamos comer hoje, foi abatido por Jack” – a mãe dele estava orgulhosa enquanto o homem apenas sentia as bochechas corarem levemente.

Fizeram um brinde ao grande Jack, caçador e Kara apenas suspirou baixinho se sentindo incomodada com toda aquela cena, mas parecia um filme do que a própria vida real.

Quando a sobremesa foi servida, Lena experimentou seu próprio bolo primeiro, antes de levar o garfo até o prato de Jack que a parou.

“O que está fazendo Lena ?” – ele parecia horrorizado – “Se quiser experimentar do meu, é só me pedir” – cortou um pedaço minúsculo de seu bolo de chocolate e colocou em um pratinho pequeno ao lado do seu, para Lena, aquela foi a pior sobremesa de sua vida, queria apenas estar com Kara enquanto dividiam suas tortas de sabores diferentes.

Depois do jantar, todos foram servidos com Whisky, Kara levou um copo para Lena e lhe salvou de uma conversa embaraçosa com um dos parentes de Jack.

“Essa foi boa, obrigada Ka” – Lena respondeu agradecida e brindaram antes de tomar do whisky e admirarem a decoração, feita com muitos animais empalados.

“Um passarinho me contou que Jack abateu todos esses animais “ – Kara começou levemente irritada.

“Kara” – Lena lhe repreendeu, desconfortável com o assunto.

“Tudo bem, foi ele mesmo que me contou sobre isso, e ele abateu mesmo” – Kara bufou e limpou a garganta antes de continuar – “Escuta, podemos ir a um lugar mais privado, precisamos conversar e não pode mais esperar, por favor, é importante” – Lena assentiu, mas quando estavam saindo, Jack apareceu tocando sua gaita de fole e a mãe dele logo estava ao lado das duas, Kara deixou o copo em um lugar qualquer e apertou os punhos sentindo a tão conhecida dor do último dia.

“Sabe, Jack é muito bom com a gaita de fole, ele pratica todas as noites sem falta” – se gabou ao lado de Lena que logo pensou no incomodo daquele som todas as noites, era fofo, mas talvez fosse demais para ela.

“Toda noite ?” – perguntou querendo se certificar que ouvira certo.

“Sem falta, querida” – a mais velha lhe respondeu sorrindo e Kara saiu dali querendo que a dor apenas sumisse.

“Vovó Luthor, que colar é esse ?” – o Reverendo perguntou a mais velha, bastante curioso.

“É o colar sensação fosforescente” – respondeu inocente enquanto o colar brilhava em seu pescoço.

{...}

Lena estava descansando em seu quarto quando ouviu alguém bater a porta, sorriu ao ver seu pai de robe, segurando um álbum de fotografias e os dois se sentaram na cama de Lena.

“Oi papai, o que veio fazer aqui ?” – a mais nova perguntou curiosa.

“Vim apenas lhe trazer um presente, querida” – o mais velho sorriu enquanto abria o álbum de fotografias na frente da filha – “Isso, é um pequeno pedaço de casa, que eu quero que sempre leve com você Lena”

“Obrigada papai” – a mais jovem sorriu ao ver suas fotos de criança, na maioria delas estava com Imra, mas logo uma foto de sua mãe, lhe carregando no colo quando ela ainda era uma criança, trouxe uma lembrança nostálgica a Lena – “Eu me lembro desse dia, nós fomos pescar no lago e eu caí depois de escorregar nas pedrinhas, me lembro que passei o resto do dia sendo mimada pela mamãe” – Lena sorriu e uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto – “Eu queria mesmo que ela estivesse aqui” – murmurou baixinho.

“Ela está com você Lena, e sempre vai estar, não importa o que aconteça meu amor” – Lionel sorriu à filha – “Sabe” – o mais velho começou enquanto mostrava uma das primeiras fotos que Kara e Lena tiraram juntas – “Houve um tempo, em que a sua mãe pensava que você e Kara se casariam, ela tinha quase certeza, na verdade” – as palavras pegaram Lena completamente de surpresa e ela não sabia como responder a isso, seu coração bateu mais rápido e depois de seu pai sair do quarto, Lena ainda passou um bom tempo com aquilo na cabeça.

{...}

“Hey, Lee” – Kara lhe sorriu quando a morena abriu a porta do quarto encontrando a loira sorridente.

Kara tinha conversado com John a pouco tempo e ele havia lhe convencido de que ela precisava ser sincera com Lena e dizer de uma vez o que ela queria, deveria ser simples, mas não era, nunca foi.

“Oi, Ka” – Lena sorriu animada – “O que faz aqui ?”

“Vim lhe convidar para dar uma volta e ensaiar os seus votos, o que acha ?” – a morena prontamente assentiu e logo saíram juntas da casa, caminhando até um local perto de um lago, era muito bonito e perfeito para o que Kara queria fazer.

“O que acha ? Eu passei a semana toda pensando nos meus votos e parece que ficam cada vez piores” – Lena estava frustrada, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia bem em estar com a amiga – “Eu iria pela emoção, sabe, mas fiquei pensando, e se o Jack não for ? Ai, tentei fazer graça, mas não sei se escoceses tem senso de humor como nós americanos. E voltei ao básico, com algo chato, mas seguro, talvez” – Lena estava divagando.

“Eu sou louca por você” – Kara deixou escapar de seus lábios – “Só penso em passar o resto da minha vida com você” – disse, antes que a coragem fosse embora.

“Sério ?” – Lena parecia confusa.

“Sim, muito sério” – Kara afirmou achando que Lena havia lhe entendido.

“Isso é muito genérico, Kara” – Lena continuava pensando no discurso e não havia se dado conta da pequena declaração da melhor amiga.

“Genérico ? Como assim ?” – as vezes era muito difícil para Kara acompanhar as gírias dos americanos, essa com certeza era uma delas.

“É o que acham que se deve dizer, mas não o que realmente sentem” – Lena estava concentrada nos votos e Kara resolveu tentar novamente.

“Ok. Que tal. Ninguém no mundo me faz rir como você. Você é a minha melhor amiga e eu só quero estar com você” – Kara olhava intensamente nos olhos de Lena e elas quase se beijaram, se não fossem suas outras madrinhas de casamento aparecerem com um penico cheio de sal em mãos, era uma confusão total e o barulho pareceu machucar os ouvidos de Kara.

“O que é isso ?” – Kara perguntou levemente irritada por causa do barulho.

“É o bota-fora dela Kara” – um dos parentes de Jack explicou – “Nós levamos ela fantasiada pelos pubs da cidade vendendo seus últimos beijos antes do casamento, é a despedida de solteiro da Escócia, enquanto isso, Jack vai jantar com o pai de Lena, como a tradição Irlandesa manda” – elas riram e se dirigiram até os carros que as levariam até a cidade.

Entraram no primeiro pub que viram e logo vários caras se aproximaram, era comum fazer isso na Escócia e Lena logo se viu beijando várias pessoas enquanto suas amigas gritavam e se divertiam.

Em um momento de distração, as meninas pegaram as bebidas e se esqueceram de Lena que estava beijando todas as pessoas que quisessem no pub, Kara se aproximou com algumas moedas nas mãos e sorriu para Lena.

“É tudo o que eu tenho” – Kara disse sorrindo e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Lena e então Kara começou o primeiro beijo depois de colocar as moedas no penico, um selinho, que se transformou em outro, que se transformou em um beijo de verdade e quando acabou, Lena estava completamente confusa com os próprios sentimentos, era véspera de seu casamento e ela sabia que queria se casar com Jack, será ?

{...}

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto limpava o rosto antes de dormir, Lena não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo, assim como Kara, que não sabia se ia atrás da amiga ou não.

Quando Lena decidiu, finalmente, ir atrás de Kara para conversarem sobre o que havia acontecido, ela se arrependeu amargamente da escolha, Imra estava em cima de Kara, lhe beijando e parecendo que iria fazer algo a mais do que apenas beijar, Kara lhe viu e logo tentou sair de debaixo de Imra para desfazer o mal-entendido, usando um pouco mais de força, Kara deixou Imra na cama, sozinha e bêbada e desceu as escadas correndo, quando chegou a porta de Lena, começou a bater freneticamente, querendo que Lena lhe deixasse explicar o que havia acontecido.

“Lena, é a Kara, me deixa entrar” – Kara começou desesperada para se explicar.

“Vá embora Kara” – Lena disse com certa mágoa na voz, ela não entendia e se sentia confusa e com ciúmes.

“Me deixe explicar, não é o que você pensa” – Kara tentou novamente.

“Não importa mais Kara, vá embora” – Lena foi a mais fria que conseguia e Kara ficou confusa.

“Apenas me diga, porque você foi ao meu quarto ?” – Kara tentou manter a conversa apoiando a cabeça na porta – “Sabe que eu poderia arrombar a porta e lhe forçar a falar comigo, não sabe ?” – disse depois de um minuto de silêncio.

“Eu queria falar sobre aquele beijo” – disparou Lena de uma só vez

“Por favor Lee, não case com ele” – Kara murmurou em uma súplica simples.

“Todos esses anos Kara, você me teve todos esses anos e nunca disse nada, porque isso agora ? Porque faz isso, agora ?” – Lena sentia as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto – “Só está agindo assim, porque tem medo de me perder Kara. Eu preciso de alguém que vai estar ao meu lado, comigo, não importa o que aconteça, e me dói dizer isso, essa pessoa, não é você, porque você não me ama de verdade, eu confio nele e vou me casar com Jack amanhã, Kara” – suas lágrimas desciam livremente agora, ela ainda estava confusa com os seus sentimentos, mas parecia certo casar com Jack.

“Eu não posso ser a sua madrinha de honra Lee, nem a entregar em casamento” – Kara murmurou as últimas palavras antes de voltar ao seu quarto, ela não podia ficar para aquele casamento e se magoar mais ainda.

{...}

Na manhã seguinte, Lena viu quando Kara deixou a casa de veraneio e ela parecia triste, arrasada, mas não mais do que Lena, ela não queria que aquela tivesse sido a despedida da melhor amiga que ela teve em anos.

“Sinto muito Lena, sinto muito que tenha brigado com Kara e que ela esteja indo embora” – Jack disse sincero enquanto olhava a noiva ainda de pijamas.

“Eu sou sua melhor amiga, ela está apenas com medo de me perder, ela já perdeu muito, perdeu os pais biológicos, o pai adotivo, mas ela vai superar, ela sempre supera” – sorriu de lado e voltou para o seu quarto para se arrumar para o casamento.

Kara podia ver a paisagem do lugar, era lindo e suas memórias não estavam lhe ajudando, uma vez que só conseguia pensar em Lena, com a câmera, tirando fotografias incríveis daquela paisagem linda, o dia estava bom e fazia um pouco de sol, Kara suspirou baixinho, seria a grande decepção da sua mãe ao contar que não havia conseguido conquistar Lena, que havia fracassado, mas sabia que talvez fosse o melhor às duas.

As meninas se arrumavam para o casamento e estavam quase todas prontas, logo sairiam no comboio. Lena estava linda, vestida de noiva, as meninas estavam com vestidos azuis iguais e estavam igualmente deslumbrantes, elas logo saíram da casa também.

O motorista de Kara parou no meio da estrada e ela ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

“Porque paramos ?” – estava curiosa e logo viu um rebanho de ovelhas rodear o carro, não havia o que fazer, seria esse, um sinal ?

Estavam quase chegando na igreja, Lena olhava o mar com um sorriso triste, ela queria mesmo que Kara pudesse estar ali com elas, seu pai se aproximou e lhe abraçou de lado com carinho lhe passando a confiança que precisava, para qualquer decisão que quisesse tomar.

Kara ainda olhava o rebanho sem saber o que fazer, até que o latido de um cachorro lhe tirou de seus pensamentos, ela saiu do carro e logo estava brincando com o cão, sem se importar se sujaria seu terninho branco tão bem alinhado e foi naquele momento que Kara teve a ideia perfeita para recuperar Lena.

“Eu também amo você carinha, obrigada” – ela beijou o pelo do cachorro e logo pediu ao motorista que voltasse, ela precisava ir ao casamento.

Assim que chegaram até a estação onde pegariam a balsa Kara começou a gritar.

“Droga, eu preciso de outra balsa senhor” – implorou ao homem que cuidava de tudo ali.

“Eu sinto muito senhorita, mas eu tenho apenas uma balsa e ela ficará lá do outro lado até o fim do casamento” – o rapaz lhe respondeu sem poder fazer mais nada.

Kara teve uma ideia louca, não sabia se daria certo, nunca tinha tentado voar antes e não poderia fazer isso na frente das pessoas, ela começou a correr pela margem do rio, como se estivesse dando a volta e logo os homens lhe encararam confusos, mas ela logo sumiu de suas vistas, assim que estava longe o suficiente deles, Kara levantou voo, muito atrapalhada e sem saber ao certo como pousaria, e ao chegar do outro lado acabou atravessando a porta da igreja e caindo com tudo no chão.

Lena já estava no altar com Jack e Kara havia entrado na igreja exatamente no momento em que o reverendo perguntava se alguém tinha algo contra aquela união.

“Kara, você está bem ?” – Lena se aproximou da amiga e se abaixou na altura dela dando leves tapas em suas bochechas, Kara sentia o efeito da Kryptonita dos colares dos pais de Jack e isso estava lhe causando uma dor enorme por causa do impacto com o chão – “Kara” – Lena lhe chamou mais uma vez, estava ficando realmente preocupada com a amiga e lhe deu um leve tapa na cabeça lhe causando um resmungo dolorido.

“Kara, o que está fazendo aqui ?” – Lena segurava na mão de Kara e logo lhe ajudou a se levantar.

“Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, Lee” – Kara foi sincera enquanto Lena lhe olhava confusa – “Seu cabelo está horrível” – começou deixando todos os ouvintes surpresos.

“Está ?” – Lena perguntou, estava confusa e Kara não parecia fazer muito sentido.

“Sim, e essa faixa por cima do seu vestido é horrível, mas o seu cabelo está parecendo um ninho de periquitos” – disse sincera deixando Lena surpresa e admirada ao mesmo tempo – “Olha, Lena, eu me orgulho de ser sincera com todo mundo. Mas tem uma pessoa para a qual eu venho mentindo a muito tempo. Para mim mesma, porque a verdade Lee é assustadora. Há cinco anos, eu fui para a cama errada, com a garota errada, mas que acabou sendo a certa. Eu amo você, Lena” – Kara tinha os olhos marejados, assim como Lena e as duas sorriam abertamente uma para a outra, era um momento mágico das duas – “Eu sempre amei você, e eu sempre vou te amar”

“Kara Danvers” – Lena começou ainda emocionada – “Você é a pior madrinha de honra do mundo” – murmurou com os olhos marejados e então as duas se beijaram com paixão, como deviam ter feito a muito tempo.

Todos estavam surpresos com tudo aquilo, Jack se sentia traído e magoado e se aproximou do casal enquanto os homens fechavam a porta da igreja.

“Eu sinto muito Jack” – Lena começou quando estava frente a frente com o rapaz e lhe entregou o anel de noivado – “Eu realmente não espero que me perdoe pelo que fiz a você, mas queria dizer que você é um homem perfeito, mas não é a pessoa perfeita para mim, Kara é”

Jack lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha, entendendo perfeitamente a situação e sua tia se aproximou depois do garoto dizer adeus a sua ex-noiva.

“Devia nocautear ela por roubar a sua garota” – disse chateada e Jack apenas virou com o punho fechado.

Kara sentiu o soco lhe atingir em cheio e foi ao chão, a mãe de Jack estava muito perto e Kara podia sentir os efeitos da Kryptonita lhe enfraquecendo cada vez mais, achava até que desmaiaria e mesmo depois de receber ajuda para levantar, acabou caindo novamente no chão.

{...}

“Eu aceito” – Lena sorria olhando nos olhos da sua noiva enquanto o reverendo continuava a cerimônia de casamento das duas, Lena havia escolhido as mesmas madrinhas e Kara escolheu três padrinhos, seus três amigos de todos os jogos, era incrível como ela conseguia entender tão bem os três e como eles lhe entendiam.

“E você Kara, aceita Lena como sua legítima esposa ?” – o Reverendo perguntou, como de costume.

“Aceito” – Kara respondeu sorridente, ela nunca achou que se casaria um dia, mas agora estava muito feliz de ter aceitado se casar com Lena Luthor.

“Então eu vos declaro, mulher e mulher, Kara, você pode beijar a noiva” – o reverendo terminou a cerimônia e as duas se beijaram com calma enquanto todos aplaudiam elas de pé.

{...}

Depois da festa, Kara havia voado com Lena para um lugar especial, em Paris, tinha reservado um hotel incrível e enquanto se deitavam na cama, Kara acendeu a luz do abajur que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira.

“O que está fazendo ?” – Lena perguntou confusa enquanto olhava nos olhos de sua querida esposa.

“Garantindo que peguei a garota certa dessa vez” – Kara brincou e Lena sorriu.

“Oh, você pegou, sim” – Lena lhe sorriu e lhe beijou novamente antes de voltar a apagar as luzes e começar a aproveitar a sua esposa com tudo o que tinha direito, elas demoraram demais para chegar até ali e não queriam perder mais nem um minuto juntas.

{...}

Faziam seis meses que Kara e Lena tinham se casado, apenas seis meses quando receberam a notícia de que a querida vovó Luthor falecera, Kara não gostava de despedidas, mas sabia o quanto era importante para Lena estar lá, na Irlanda, para se despedir de sua avó tão querida.

Lena pegou o primeiro voo que conseguiu e antes mesmo dele sair de National City, uma das turbinas explodiu, foi impossível para Lena não pensar em Kara, talvez elas nunca mais se vissem, porque Lena não tinha esperanças de conseguir se salvar de um acidente aéreo, suspirou baixinho passando a mão pelo ventre ainda pequeno, não podia ser fraca e desistir assim dela mesma e do filho que esperava e quando menos esperou, alguém estabilizou o avião e eles pousaram na água, pela janela, Lena pôde ver Kara levantando voo, sua esposa tinha salvado a ela e a criança que esperavam e isso além de uma surpresa, era o que Lena sempre imaginou que Kara faria com seus poderes, ela ajudaria pessoas.

{...}

“Kara Zor-El, você ficou louca ?” – Alex gritou com a irmã mais nova enquanto entrava na casa dela e de Lena, Kara estava abraçando Lena que estava quase dormindo e que pareceu se assustar com o grito da ruiva.

“Alex, não precisa gritar, Lena estava quase conseguindo dormir” – a loira suspirou um pouco irritada com a irmã – “E sim, eu salvei o avião porque não podia perder Lena, ou o nosso filho, ok ?” – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Alex que pareceu surpresa.

“Vocês vão ter um filho ?” – Alex estava boquiaberta – “Mas não foi por isso que eu vim, eu vim porque sempre achei que você se tornaria uma heroína, mas eu gostaria de ter sido avisada antes, Kara”

“Sim, vamos, Lena está grávida de quatro meses” – o casal sorriu e se beijou antes de Kara continuar – “Porque eu deveria falar com você antes ?”

“Ok, eu sou uma agente do D.E.O, que é o Departamento de Operações Extranormais, nós cuidamos de aliens, e bom, talvez, com a ajuda de um amigo nós tenhamos criado algo para você Kara” – Alex sorriu abrindo a maleta que havia trazido consigo.

Dentro da maleta, havia um uniforme azul, com o símbolo da casa de El no peito e a capa vermelha, mas ao invés de ter uma saia, havia uma calça, era como o uniforme de seu primo, mas mais feminino e para Kara, mais legal.

“O mundo já tem o Superman, nós sabemos, mas o que acha da ideia de se tornar a Supergirl ?”

Kara apenas sorriu e logo estava vestida em seu mais novo traje, era o começo de novos desafios na vida da pequena Danvers, era o começo de uma nova trajetória, mas ela sabia que com Lena ao seu lado, tudo era possível.

**Fim.**


End file.
